


Shooting Stars in Your Eyes

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [51]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, so very soft, steve is oblivious, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s):“You’re beautiful, you know that?” “Shooting star. Make a wish.” “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” “I saw a shooting star and thought of you.”Steve sees a shooting star and it reminds him of Billy.





	Shooting Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> request prompts on tumblr @callmelilyshameless :D

Steve was laying atop one of the old, broken down buses at the junkyard, staring up at the cloudless sky. It was his usual haunt most Saturday nights. But he wasn’t usually alone. Billy was usually there. But not tonight. Not for the last few weeks actually. 

He didn’t even know what they were fighting about. Steve asking Billy too many questions about his home life, orBilly making an insensitive crack about Nancy or Steve’s shitty SAT scores? Whatever he was, it was stupid. They should have made up by now. But when Steve had tried to ask the other boy about it, he’d avoided him. Whatever Steve did, it must have been pretty bad. He wished he knew what it was because hanging out at the junkyard without Billy was just sad. 

_“You’re kidding,” Steve laughed, shoving Billy’s shoulder.  
_

_Billy was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes._

_“I shit you not! She swapped my shampoo with blue hair dye!” Billy told him. He could laugh about it now, but man, when Max had pulled that prank he’d been so pissed. It was kind of his fault though. He should have known better than to start a prank with his little sister. She was too smart for her own good.  
_

_“Man, I can’t picture you with blue hair,” Steve said, shaking his head and laying back, arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the sky. “Hey, a shooting star!” he said, pointing excitedly. “Make a wish.”_

_Steve closed his eyes, wishing  for the gate to the Upside Down to stay closed forever because jesus he just wanted to make it a year without anything crazy happening. He opened them again, smiling as he looked up at the stars. It was a cloudless night, which was unusual for the time of year. The stars were so damn bright when it was like this._

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Steve asked, glancing over at Billy, surprised to see the other boy leaning up on his elbow, staring at Steve with a small smile on his face._

_Steve swallowed hard. It was like that between them sometimes. Long looks, too fond smiles, tension buzzing in the air. It fucking terrified him because no one, especially not another boy, had ever made him feel like that. And he and Billy were too good of friends now. Steve didn’t want to risk it._

_Billy was looking serious now, reaching to push back a strand of hair that had fallen in Steve’s face._

_“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Billy said, like he was giving the weather report and not shaking Steve’s fucking world view. His knuckles brushed against Steve’s cheek and it was too much._

_Steve scoffed, swatting Billy’s hand away and sitting up, eager to put a little distance between them. His heart was beating so hard he thought Billy must be able to see it trying to break out of his chest. God, he needed to backtrack, and fast._

_“Quit tryin to put the moves on me, Hargrove,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood._

_The look of hurt that flickered across Billy’s face was so fast Steve missed it, replaced with the mask Steve had spent weeks trying to see behind. Billy was pushing himself up, sliding down the hood of the bus._

_“Whoa, hey, what gives?!” Steve shouted.  
_

_Billy didn’t turn around, walking faster until he got to the Camaro and then he was speeding off, Steve left there wondering what the hell just happened._

Steve sat up so fast it left his head spinning as it clicked in his brain. Billy  _had_ been trying to put the moves on him. Oh. Jesus. Billy had laid it out there. Taken the plunge. Tried to move them forward as something more and Steve had brushed him off. Fuck he was an idiot! No wonder Billy wasn’t talking to him. 

Sliding off the bus and almost tripping over his own two feet when he hit the ground too hard, Steve booked it to his car. He sped through the streets of Hawkins, filled with relief when he saw that Neil’s car wasn’t in the driveway. That would have put a damper on things. 

He hopped out of the car, running across the yard to Billy’s bedroom window. The curtain was closed, but the light was on, so he knew the other boy was still awake as he knocked his knuckles against the window. 

There was a muffled curse from inside before the curtain was yanked back to reveal a very put out Billy Hargrove. His face went from one of annoyance to surprise when he saw Steve. For a second, Steve thought Billy was gonna close the curtain and ignore him, but then he was opening his window, leaning against the sill. 

“What are you doing here, Harrington?” he asked, expression guarded. 

Steve licked his lips nervously. He hadn’t really thought this far ahead. His brain wasn’t capable of forming many thoughts besides Billy, shooting star, pretty, and idiot. 

“I…I saw a shooting star and-and thought you of,” Steve said, fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket.

Billy blinked at him, frowning. 

“You came here to tell me about a shooting star?” he asked slowly. 

Steve shook his head. 

“No. No, I came here to tell you I’m an idiot,” he said. Billy didn’t argue the point, which was honestly fair. “Look, I didn’t, uh, I didn’t mean to brush you off. Make you think I wasn’t interested or whatever. Because, because I am. Interested, I mean,” Steve said. He was rambling now, but Billy was smiling so that had to be something. 

“Interested it what exactly, pretty boy?” Billy asked, leaning further out the window, face so close that even in the dim light of his bedroom Steve could see the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Fuck, he was so far gone on this boy it was ridiculous. 

“You,” Steve said softly. 

Billy grinned, dragging Steve forward by the front of the shirt and kissing him soundly. Only he leaned a little too far out the window and Steve didn’t have his feet planted which meant that when Billy stumbled forward he fell straight out the window, landing on top of Steve in a heap on the front lawn. 

They laughed so hard they woke up Max. 


End file.
